Okami and Taijya
by WolfGirlAyumi
Summary: Sango and the others have found a new ally. She's awfully friendly to Sango. Will new feelings arise? What about Miroku? Slight AU. SangoxOC maybe slowburn. Rating subject to change.


**AN: Hello everyone.(: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so be gentle I hope you guys enjoy! Helpful criticism is appreciated. I SWEAR I will update connections Please don't kill me.**

"Come on Sango, it's time to head out." A gruff voice interrupted her slumber. She groans before forcing her eyelids open, the sun was barely over the horizon. How much sleep had she gotten anyway? It feels like less than two. Which…was probably true. The nightmares were getting worse and worse.

"Do we have to?" She didn't mean to whine, she never whines, but sleep just seemed so good right then.

"We gotta look for the remaining shards the earlier, the quicker." Then voice growled out. The brunette blew out a huff. She sits up, her feline companion beside her. The hell cats mews, jumping on her shoulder, and licks her cheek tenderly.

"Ohayo Kirara." The girl murmurs. Kirara purrs in response, nuzzling the taijya's face.

"Ohayo Sango! Would you be interested in some breakfast?" Sango looked at her futuristic friend, Kagome. She has a small fire going with a pot above it, boiling some water, probably for a future cuisine. Her black hair falling over her shoulders, her eyes somehow chipper and bright this early in the morning. She smiled kindly.

"No thank you Kagome." The futuristic miko nodded, fixing herself and the others something to eat. Inuyasha was sitting against a tree, his arms tucked into his horai, his eyes closed. His ears twitched every now and then. Miroku was sitting next to Kagome, watching as she cooked a meal none of them had seen except for a couple of times. He looked tired, but his amethyst eyes were bright. The young kitsune, Shippou, was still sleeping in Kagome's "sleeping bag" His mouth the shape of a small "o".

After about forty minutes or so, Kagome woke Shippou and packed the rest of her stuff before they headed out again. Inuyasha and Kagome were taking the lead of their group while Sango and Miroku walked behind them, a small amount of space in between where the kitsune and neko played. It was pretty uneventful except for the occasional smack echoing through the trees and a "sit boy!", if anyone called that uneventful.

"Boys are stupid." Kagome muttered. Sango giggled softly and nodded in agreement.

"They'll never learn." The small fox sighed, perching himself on Kagome's shoulder. Sango sighed and petted Kirara's head, earning a purr. She continued walking until they reached a path that lead into a village, rice fields were on both sides of the path, stretching until the beginning of the village. It looked small and quaint, a lot like Kaede's. She surveyed her surroundings, everything seemed peaceful, until the ground started shaking.

"What in the world is that!?" Kagome yelled as Shippou jumped into her arms.

"Inuyasha!" Sango looked back at the inuhanyou and he nodded.

"Yeah…I feel it too." The demonic aura was powerful, definitely not the strongest one they have felt, but it rivaled Naraku's. The all turned their heads as they heard a roar. Two wolves popped out of the tree line next to the rice fields.

"Those wolves are huge!" The kitsune cried. Sango gasped. She had never seen wolves so huge. They were as tall as the tree line. The group watched as the white wolf headbutted a brown and black wolf.

"You stay away from this village!" It roared out. The brown okami only roared in response and rammed the white wolf in the side.

"Guys! The white wolf is protecting this village!" Sango yelled, watching as the white okami pushed the other one away from the village. The taijya hoisted her huge boomerang.

"HIRAKOSTU!" She yelled out, tossing the bone weapon at the brown okami. The weapon hit its mark with a bone chilling thump, hitting the okami on the back of the head, before returning to its master. It turned around, its red eyes glaring at Sango. Just as the brown wolf went to charge, the white wolf leapt in the air, its jaws wide. It grabbed its prey, its teeth sinking into the brow wolf's back. The beast howled in pain as it squirmed to get out of the bonecrushing grip. The group watched in awe as the white okami swung its head and threw the brown okami, sending it flying into the tree line. It howled in pain as it landed, then whimpered with its tail between its legs as it ran. The white wolf howled in victory as it watched the brown okami leave. The howl gave Sango chills, it was a beautiful, low, melodic sound. Then…the wolf begane to shrink.

In its place, a woman stood. She had white hair pulled back into a ponytail, even then, the length of her hair reached her lower back. Her eyes were a pale blue, the ears on the top of her head were white, as was her tail, which was swaying back and forth. Her Kimono was blue and white. The top was tight fitting, short sleeve and showed her bare midriff. Her pants hung just above her waists and stopped just above her knees. She was barefoot, Sango noticed as she walked towards them. She gazed at the taijya and smirked.

"Taijya! Good throw." Her voice was low and grovely. Sango blushed.

"Arigato!" The okami woman stopped just in front of the brunette. Sango blushed, feeling a warm aura surround her as the okami stood in front of her.

"Who are you!?" Inuyasha growled out, his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga. The woman scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Relax, I mean no harm, I live in this village." She barely gave the inuhanyou a wayward glance, keeping her gaze focused on the taijya in front of her.

"It gives me great happiness to see a taijya." She smiles, her pearly, white fangs glistened in the sunlight, "But traveling with a hanyou? Talk about surprising." She chuckled. Sango blushed a light red, her gaze meeting the wolf maiden's

"Why you-!" Inuyasha growled, but Kagome put her hand on his arm. He immediately deflated, a scowl on his mouth.

"We're comrades, searching for the last remaining jewel shards." Sango said, strapping Hirakostu on her back. The woman nodded.

"Not very many left I hear, ever since Naraku died, there have been so many lesser demons come out of hiding."  
>"We've noticed." Miroku piped up, walking over to the wolf woman and grabbing her hand. She growled, pulling her hand back.<p>

"Ask me that damned question and I'll make sure you can never have children." Miroku paled and walked back, hiding behind Inuyasha.

"Keh, serves you right." He scoffed.

"Ah! Where are my manners! I'm Ayumi." She bows at the waist, her hand stretched outward. She tilts her head up, looking at Sango, "And you are?"

"My name is Sango, and these are my companions, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo-"The hell cat mews, jumping onto Ayumi's shoulder, then onto her head. She laughs.

"And who is this?" she asks, scratching Kirara under her chin. Sango giggles.

"Kirara." She answers as the neko jumps into Ayumi's arms.

"Is it just me or…are they friendly?" Shippou whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Mhm." The miko nodded in agreement. Ayumi looked at her, causing her to freeze, a large sweatdrop on the back of her head.

-Busted- she thought. Ayumi tilts her head, she gives Kirara back to the taijya, and walks over to Kagome, her hands on her hips.

"You look…familiar." The miko blinks.

"I haven't been in this area before." She said. The okami frowned and sniffed around Kagome.

"Ah, I see. Hmm…oh! Another miko came through here, you look just like her." She said, snapping her fingers, her tail wagging.

"What was her name?" Inuyasha interrupted, standing beside Kagome.

"She never said…in fact, she didn't say much at all. She healed the sick, thanked me for letting her sleep in my hut, then she left."

"How long ago?" Ayumi raised an eyebrow at the inu's tone.

"Friend of yours?"

"How long?" Inuyasha growled, his lip pulling back into a snarl. Ayumi's tail bristled and she bared her fangs.

"Watch your tone with me inubaka!" She huffed, crossing her arms, "A couple weeks ago." She answered. She glanced at the miko in the strange clothing, she noticed her face fall and become sad. Ayumi looked back at the hanyou.

"Two timer." She mumbled. Inuyasha's ears twitch. He put a fist up and growled.

"What did you call me!?" He asked. Ayumi smirked, and turned around, looking at him over her shoulder.

"You're a dog aren't you, aren't you supposed to have good hearing?" She mocked. She chuckled as his face became red.

"Awh, wolf got your tongue?" She teased, Inuyasha growled, shoving his arms into his horai.

"Keh." He scoffed, turning around. She chuckled and looked at the rest of the group.

"Come, stay at my village tonight, you'll be more than welcomed there." She smiled, holding her arm out towards her village. The others looked at each other and they all nodded in agreement. They followed the wolf to the village.

"Ayumi-san!" Several children attacked the wolf maiden as they entered the village, bringing her to the ground.

"Ah! Hello children!" She laughed as the seven children crawled on top of her.

"You beat up the bad okami! Sugoi!"

"Yeah! You're amazing Ayumi-san!" Ayumi chuckled and she set the children carefully on the ground beside her. Sango watched the interaction and smiled warmly.

"I couldn't have done with without help from Sango-chan." Ayumi said, looking back at the taijya, whose face was a bright pink.

"She's pretty Ayumi-kun!" One of the girls grinned, pointing at Sango.

"Mou! He has dog hears! He's like you Ayumi-san!"

"Can I touch them!?" The children gathered around the inu, reaching for his ears.

"Keh! Back off runts!" He looked up, and a chill went down his spine. Kagome and Ayumi were giving him looks that could kill. He groaned and sat down, letting the children climb on him.

"Be easy, inus don't like tugging." Ayumi smirked. The others chuckled.

"They like you Inuyasha!" Miroku said laughing. Inuyasha sighed as the children took turns feeling his ears. Kagome and Sango giggled at the scene.

"At least somebody likes him." Shippou snickered.

"Shut up runt!" Inuyasha barked, glaring at Shippou. The kitsune made a small noise as he scurried up Kagome's back and perched on her shoulder, hiding in her hair.

"Alright children, leave Inuyasha alone and go do your chores." They all groaned.

"Hai Ayumi-san!" They all ran, going into their homes, except one little girl.

"Kao-chan? What's wrong?" Ayumi asked, kneeling beside her. She had black hair in a bun and was wearing a small kimono that was yellow with blue flowers. She couldn't have been any older than five. She was staring directly at Sango, her head cocked to the side, her thumb in her mouth. The little girl leaned to Ayumi and whispered in her ear. Ayumi smiled and hoisted her up.

"Sango-chan, Kao-chan would like you to hold her." The taijya blinked. She never had much experience with children except Kohaku.

"Um…okay." She put Kirara on her shoulder and gingerly took the little girl, holding her close. Ayumi smiled as the little girl nuzzled her head in the crook of Sango's head.

-Kawaii…-She thought.

"All of you may stay in my hut, come let me show you where it is." The group followed the okami to the head of the village. Sango walked a little slower, careful not to bounce the girl too much. She felt a tiny hand grip her kimono just above her bosom. Kirara mewed and licked Kao's hand. Sango smiled and continued walking to Ayumi's home. It was quite large for a hut, there was plenty of space for all of them to sleep comfortably. The brunette noticed that the child had gone to sleep, her little snores barely audible.

"I'll take Kao back to her mother, Sango-chan." Gently, she handed the small child to Ayumi.

"There's a bathhouse a couple huts down from here, I'm sure you and Kagome-chan will take full advantage of that." The two girls nodded in agreement.

"Excellent! I'll meet you there soon!" She smiled and walked out of the hut. A few minutes later, the girls, Shippou and Kirara were taking a relaxing bath. Kagome sighed, sinking further into the water.

"I love baths." She purred. Sango hummed in agreement. The bath house was beautiful. There were elegant paintings of the mountains around the room. The bath house was split into two rooms, a blue curtain for the boys and a pink curtain for the girls. The floor was wood paneling, the actual bath dipped into the floor, there was a stair case at the edge of the bath so people could get in and out of it easily. The girls heard the door slide open, they prepared to throw something at the peeping toms, only to see Ayumi.

"Gomen! I should've announced myself." She laughed, seeing both girls holding a bottle of some sort, ready to throw them. The girls relaxed and sunk back into the water.

"Gomen Ayumi, we're used to Miroku and Inuyasha spying on us." Kagome said, lending her head back against the edge of the bath. Ayumi nodded and unraveled her towel before heading into the water, purring as she felt the warmth.

"Do they spy on you a lot?" She asks, tilting her head, sitting a little ways from Sango.

"Not as often as they used to, but they do occasionally." Kagome says, shaking her head.

"Bakas." Shippou drawled out, laying on the floatie Kagome brought him. Ayumi giggled and sighed, sinking into the water, leaving the top of her bosom and her head exposed. She looked over at Sango and tilted her head, seeing the top of pink scar tissue on Sango's back.

"Sango-chan? Where did you get that scar?" She asks, wading over to Sango to sit beside her.

"I…" The taijya went silent and looked down. She felt Ayumi's soft hand touch the scar on her back.

"Scars are nothing to be ashamed of, they make you who they are, and if you don't want to tell me, then that's fine," Ayumi spoke gently as she leaned her head against Sango's shoulder blade. Sango felt her cheeks redden as Ayumi's skin touched hers. Why was Ayumi so friendly…especially towards her?

"You're too kind Ayumi-kun." Sango murmured softly. She turned around and looked at the wolf. Her pale blue eyes looking into hers, they were soft and kind, like a gentle beast. Sango couldn't look away. Ayumi's eyes were so hypnotizing and beautiful.

"I have scars, too." She said. She stood and turned around. Sango gasped as she eyed the five long, jagged, scars on Ayumi's back. They started at her shoulder blade and ended at her hip. The pink flesh looked puffy and aggravated, the scar tissue building up around the flesh. She sank back into the water and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Where did you get that Ayumi-kun?" Shippou asked, floating over to the okami. She smiled sadly, ruffling his hair.

"Protecting the children of this village." She said. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"This was five years ago. I had just come to the village. I was wounded and the elder took me in, nursed me back to health, showed me kindness and compassion, all of the villagers did…I had…been kicked out of my pack." Sango noticed her cheeks turn pink.

"Why were you kicked out?" Kagome asked, tilting her head curiously. Ayumi coughed and her cheeks redden.

"That's a different story for a different time…anyway, Suki, the elder, raised me as her own. I had been at the village for a few months before…the attack happened." Ayumi's ears flatten against her head. "I'm not sure what drew the demons in but there were so many of them…there had to be hundreds of them. Small demons, thankfully, but so many." Ayumi dug her claws into her arms, "Suki put up one hell of a barrier, but some of the children were still outside in the rice fields. I ran out and gathered them, I got them into the barrier…except one. Kao's older sister Kitana. When I was getting the children into the barrier, one of the nasty bastards got me in the back, and as I fell…they attacked Kitana." She hung her head. Sango listened to her story and was amazed. Not even the six of them could take on hundreds of demons without wearing them down…Ayumi was one person.

"Somehow I overpowered all of them, probably rage was driving me. But…I protected this village. Suki died a few weeks later and declared me leader of this village." She looked up, a fierce look in her eyes. Sango couldn't help but admire the strong wolf.

"Ayumi! Sugoi!" The small kitsune said, waving his arms. Ayumi chuckled.

"Thank you Shippou-kun." She said, ruffling his hair. As the girls finished bathing, all Sango could think about was Ayumi protecting the village. One person against more than hundred demons? That was crazy, even for a full blooded demon.

-She must be so strong. - She thought, sneaking glances of the okami as she washed her hair. About thirty minutes or so later, they all exited the bath house and returned to Ayumi's hut, where they turned in for the night.

It was quiet that night. The villagers were all sleeping or getting ready for bed. Everyone in Ayumi's hut was asleep, well…except Sango. She laid awake with Kirara, thinking about a certain okami maiden. Ayumi was in her wolf form, a regular sized wolf, sitting in the doorway, looking up into the sky. Sango couldn't help but notice how her fur glistened in the moonlight and swayed ever so gently as a breeze passed. The white fur looked so soft, Sango wanted to pet her, to see what it felt like.

-Wait! N-no I don't! - She blushed a dark red at the thought. Suddenly, Ayumi stood on all fours and started walking away. Sango sat up, curious to know where she was going. Quietly, she stood and carefully walked out the door. She had just gotten out of the doorway when she heard a familiar "mew". She turned her head to see her best friend standing in the doorway, her head cocked to the side.

"Stay Kirara." She said, holding out her hand. The feline sat on her haunches just outside the door. Sango smiled and followed the white wolf outside the village. She tried to keep herself downwind so Ayumi wouldn't catch her scent. She followed Ayumi through the woods, the forest was quiet and serene this time of night. It was beautiful.

Fireflies were out and about, making the forest look like it was covered in little fairies. She followed Ayumi up a hill to a cliff that overlooked the little village. Ayumi sat on her haunches and began to howl. It was the most beautiful sound Sango had ever heard. Ayumi was singing a lullaby for her village, lulling them to a deeper sleep.

-She really loves this village. – Sango thought, watching. The wolf's howl began to fade, and after a few moments, she started howling again, but this time, it was sad, like she was mourning. Sango moved closer, only to step on a twig. She froze and started to inwardly curse herself.

-How careless! – She thought, frowning. Ayumi looked at her, still a wolf, and her eyes playful.

"You knew." Sango realized. Ayumi nodded. The taijya blushed, of course she knew. The white beast moved aside, revealing a small grave. Sango's heart sank, Ayumi was howling for the child. The brunette walked over to the grave and sat in front of it beside Ayumi.

"You tried Ayumi, you can't save everyone all the time." She said softly. The okami did nothing, just looked out into the village.

"My brother." The wolf's ears twitched, she turned her head to look at the taijya.

"That's how I got my scar." She said, clenching her fists in her lap.

She told Ayumi her story about how it was Kohaku's first extermination, the castle, Naraku, the fate of her village, meeting Inuyasha, betraying them by stealing his sword. Sango spilled her entire story to Ayumi, beginning to end. She told the wolf about how they defeated Naraku, almost losing Kikyou and Kohaku.

"Now he travels with Sesshomaru and Rin." Ayumi just nodded. She listened to Sango's sad story, feeling bad for the taijya. She stood and licked Sango's cheek. The taijya smiled.

"Arigato. For listening." The okami hummed and nuzzled Sango's hand, prompting the taijya to pet her.

"Your fur is soft!" She gasped as she slipped out her realization. Ayumi made a noise, like she was laughing. Sango blushed in embarrassment. Ayumi just licked her cheek again and laid her head in the brunette's lap. Sango petted the humble wolf, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky.

**AN: So?(: Review, Favorite! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
